The present disclosure relates generally to displays and, more particularly, a top emission active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) having a top electrode with reduced resistance, such that brightness and uniformity of the display is improved.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays, such as AMOLED displays are commonly used in electronic devices such as televisions, computers, phones, tablets, and the like. A common form an AMOLED display is a top-emission AMOLED display, in which light emitted from organic electroluminescent material is transmitted directly through the top of the display via a transparent top electrode. Top emission AMOLED displays have certain advantages, such as having high pixel aperture ratios and high brightness levels. However, in certain large sized top emission AMOLED displays, the internal resistance level of the top electrode may be higher than desired. This may negatively impact display quality such as brightness and display uniformity.